


Dreams

by lavenderpastels



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Honestly that describes it, Im on mobile and the tagging process hates me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpastels/pseuds/lavenderpastels
Summary: Newt has a nightmare and talks to Thomas





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pleasant_Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasant_Nightmares/gifts).



> Whoa what I'm writing Maze Runner fic now  
> Ok but basically I love Newt like a son and he deserves to be happy I said as I wrote this 
> 
> Also I'm jumpin on the school au bandwagon and thats gonna be multichapter, so that will be out soon. I was thinking 7-12 chapters for it but I dunno, we'll see.

Darkness. Complete and utter darkness.

Newt feels nothing at all, but so many feelings at the same time. It was internalized hell, each minute a millenium of wanting to scream and claw his way back to consciousness. 

He knows he’s sleeping, at least, he hopes he is. He remembers falling asleep leaned up against the deteriorating cement wall watching the warm flickering of the fire, unless that's just a fabrication of his mind.

He hasn’t trusted anything his mind presented him ever since he leapt from that godforsaken wall of ivy. 

That’s why he hates dreaming.

Color began to infiltrate the darkness in front of him and as much as he wants the dark to stay it ignores him.

The scene unfolding in front of him makes his heart stop.

His friends lie dying to the mercy of a man masked and armed with a rifle. He makes his way around slowly, a meanancing chuckle rising from his throat like a broken record. 

“ _ You could of saved them,” _ the man speaks. He aims and fired his rifle at Teresa with a cackle. “ _ But you stood back and watched.” _

He fires again at Minho. 

Newt screams soundlessly at the man to stop, but he is covered up with another crack of a gun. Aris.

“ _ You messed up Newt, you doomed them all _ .”

Fry Pan is killed. 

The man comes to a stop by Thomas. The boy that Newt had secretly loved ever since he came to the maze looked up at him with tears glimmering in his eyes. Newt yells and struggles uselessly to attack the man.

“ _ And him,” _

The man smirks with a smug smile.

“ _ You could never tell him. _ ”

He levels his gun as Newt screams.

_ Crack. _

Newt crumples to the ground, Tears falling uncontrolled. He pounds the ground with his fists while the vision fades back to inky blackness. His wails are swallowed up by the silence. He claws at nothingness, screaming for someone to help, but no answer comes.

He is alone.

 

Newt wakes up.

His heart is racing as his eyes dart around by the light of dying embers. He counts Minho, Teresa, Fry Pan, Aris… No Thomas.

His heart skips. 

He shoots to his feet to get a better view of the landscape. He’s relieved when he spots a figure sitting cross legged on a sand dune, gazing at the full moon. 

Newt steps over his friends to hike up the dune. Thomas glances over his shoulder and grins at the blonde.

“Couldn't sleep?”

Newt hums in agreement and sits beside him. “You can say that.”

A comfortable silence fell between the two, Thomas’ eyes returning back to the night sky.

“What was the Glade like?”

Newt jumps at the sudden statement. He looks to Thomas.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean before I was there. When you first arrived.”

Newt stiffened. This was a bit of a sensitive subject on his part, and Thomas could tell.

“I’m sorry if I touched a nerve, you don’t have to answer-”

“No, it’s… alright.” he sighs and rubs his eyes.

“Well at first it was me, Alby and probably fifteen others. It was disorienting to say the least. We managed to set up farming and housing. After a few months, Minho wanted to explore beyond the walls, and I joined him.”

“You were a runner?”

“Yeah, for a while.”

“What made you stop?”

Newt’s gaze drops to the sand below him. His leg seems ache.

“Newt?”

“I… uh… jumped off the wall.”

Newt can hear Thomas’ breath hitch in his throat as what Newt said set in.

“I didn’t see living in that bloody glade worth it anymore, but I survived. That’s how I got my limp.”

Thomas doesn’t say anything, only stared at Newt with something along the lines of hurt lurking in his eyes. Newt immediately feels guilty for all the weight he had just put on him.

“Look Tommy, I’m sorry for dumping all of this on you.”

Thomas reaches out and ropes the boy into a warm embrace, and Newt doesn’t protest despite the giddy jump his heart makes to return to a racing beat.

“Thank you for telling me Newt.”

The blonde can’t take it anymore, so he pulls back and returns with a soft kiss. He can feel the other boy snake his arms around him, pulling Newt closer. 

They break off, breathy laughter filling the space between them.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Newt grins, burying his face into Thomas’ shoulder.

“I guess we’re on the same page then.” Thomas replies, smile evident in his tone.

Newt reaches his arms around him, returning the embrace he’s been given, and there’s something there that he feels. Something he hasn’t felt in years.

He feels loved.

  
  
  



End file.
